Lost in transition
by Failurex
Summary: Kurt et Sebastian sont bloqués sur la route. La voiture est en panne. Il se pourrait que ce hasard change les choses.


_Bonsoir ou bonjour suivant l'heure à laquelle vous arrivez sur cet OS. Alors celui là est un Kurtbastian, demandé par une amie que vous pouvez retrouver sur le forum de Glee-France sous le nom de Pichy. Elle m'a donné cette citation pour prompt en me donnant une limite de 1000 mots._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)_

* * *

_**« You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you. And you feel like you've done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself a grave is the dirt, and you're tired.**_

_**You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and you're trying not to tell him that you love him, and you're trying to choke down the feeling, you're trembling, but he reaches over you and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist and you feel your heart talking root in your body, like you've discovered something you didn't have a name for.»**_

* * *

**Lost in transition**

* * *

Voilà, ils étaient bloqués. Dans sa vieille voiture. Et impossible de sortir, la pluie tombait si violemment qu'il valait mieux rester à l'intérieur. Kurt soupira ils avaient seulement parcouru la moitié du chemin qui les séparait de Lima, lui et Sebastian. C'est Sebastian qui avait demandé à Kurt de l'accompagner jusqu'à Logue Town, ville située à une centaine de kilomètres de leur foyer. Le voyage s'était très bien passé, et si l'on exceptait les quelques moqueries et piques habituelles, Kurt s'était vraiment amusé avec Sebastian.

Ce qui n'était pas correct. Sur le moment, Kurt n'avait pas fait attention à sa conscience, il avait simplement profité de sa journée, faisant les boutiques, déjeunant au restaurant, visitant la ville de fond en comble. Oui, il en avait profité… et il n'aurait pas du.

Pour deux raisons. La première était que Sebastian lui avait plusieurs mois auparavant fait des avances, lui proposant de devenir son petit ami. Kurt, alors en couple avec Blaine, avait refusé et Sebastian l'avait très mal pris. Ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés et Kurt ne voulait pas risquer cette amitié retrouvée en donnant de faux espoirs à Sebastian qui était toujours amoureux, il le savait.

De plus, Kurt se sentait mal car il n'aurait pas du être d'humeur à s'amuser. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que Blaine et lui avaient rompu et il ne lui semblait pas normal d'avoir pu passer une si bonne journée. Il soupira.

* * *

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ demanda Sebastian.

"_C'est d'être bloqué avec moi dans cette voiture qui te gêne, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que tu préfèrerais être ailleurs en ce moment même."_ Sebastian regarda Kurt qui regardait la pluie tomber sur le pare-brise. Il se haïssait en ce moment même. Comment avait-il pu penser que Kurt changerait d'avis ? Il pianota sur le volant de la voiture, énervé de son comportement.

_« Non, rien de grave. Je réfléchissais juste…_

_A l'horrible erreur que tu as commise en larguant Anderson ?_

_Sebastian…_

_Non mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris »_ coupa le Warbler.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu as compris? Que je me sens coupable d'avoir passé un moment formidable avec toi ? Que je ne comprends pas pourquoi la rupture que tu as indirectement provoquée ne me perturbe pas tant que ça ?"_ pensa Kurt. Il voyait que Sebastian se faisait du mal et il ne savait pas comment l'en empêcher.

_« Sebastian, écoute…_

_Je vais appeler une dépanneuse, je reviens._

_Ne sors pas par ce temps, tu vas finir trempé !_

_Epargne-moi ta morale, je te prie._

_Sebas… »_

* * *

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà ouvert la portière. Il sortit et claqua la porte. Kurt se renfonça dans le siège de la voiture. _« Quelle tête de mule ! »_ dit-il, maussade. De son côté, Sebastian avait trouvé refuge sous les branches d'un arbre planté au bord de la route. _« Foutue pluie, _maugréa-t-il. _Foutue pluie, foutue voiture, foutu Blaine, foutue vie !_ cria-t-il en lançant son pied contre le tronc de l'arbre. _Putain ça fait mal !_ dit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Il appela les renseignements. Il tomba sur une femme qui lui proposa de rappeler cinq minutes plus tard car elle avait prévu de _« prendre sa pause et aller fumer une clope »_ Après avoir songé à l'insulter, Sebastian renonça et indiqua à l'interlocutrice qu'il avait compris. Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa veste.

Puisqu'il lui fallait patienter, Sebastian refusa de rester debout. Avisant une racine apparente, il s'assit, grimaçant au contact froid et humide de son pantalon mouillé sur sa peau. Il se cala contre le tronc, sa veste en cuir protégeant son buste et commença à parler pour lui-même.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui, hein ? C'est tout moi ça, toujours vouloir ce que je ne peux pas avoir. Putain mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi il a rompu avec Blaine ? Au moins j'avais une bonne raison de me dire que c'était impossible, mais maintenant qu'il est de nouveau seul, je fais quoi ?! Quand je le verrai, je ferai semblant d'aller bien mais si je coupe les ponts, je vais m'en vouloir tous les jours. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une vie aussi merdique ? »

* * *

Il se tut, et les poings serrés, continua de patienter. Dans la voiture, Kurt commençait à s'inquiéter mais n'osait pas sortir, de peur de ruiner le pantalon qu'il avait acheté à Logue Town.

_« Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il faut deux ans pour appeler une dépanneuse ?! A moins que tu ne préfères fuir, comme d'habitude ? _Il soupira. _C'est affligeant. _Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. _On se croirait dans un mauvais film pseudo romantique. On a tout ce qu'il faut : une voiture en panne, de la pluie, un homme amoureux, et un autre qui ne sait plus où il en est. Formidable. » _Il bougea sur son siège. _« Je te donne cinq minutes pour revenir, sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher. »_

Cinq minutes et une trentaine de textos échangés avec Rachel plus tard, Kurt ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il grimaça aussitôt. Il détestait être mouillé alors qu'il était habillé. Il observa les alentours et aperçut une silhouette mouvante un peu plus loin sous un arbre. Il s'avança et trouva Sebastian au téléphone avec ce qui devait être la dépanneuse. Rassuré, Kurt se hâta de retourner dans la voiture. Il s'installa, voulut mettre le chauffage puis se souvint que la voiture était en panne. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian le rejoignit et eut le même réflexe que Kurt. Il pesta lorsqu'il vit que ça ne fonctionnait pas puis se débarrassa de sa veste.

* * *

« La dépanneuse devrait arriver dans trente minutes. Une bonne heure et on devrait être à Lima.

_C'est bien. Tu sais, Seb…_

_Non, ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que je sais déjà…_

_Avant de dire ça, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire…_

_Et à quoi ça servirait ? Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et l'entendre de ta bouche n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie._

_Oui, c'est sûr que si tu sais exactement ce que je vais te dire, alors oui autant que je me taise. »_

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants.

_« Je t'écoute, _dit Sebastian.

Je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, même lorsque j'étais avec Blaine. Du coup, je suis venu avec toi de mon plein gré et conscient des choses. Et je me suis rarement autant amusé. Tu veux la vérité, Sebastian ? Tu ne m'as jamais laissé indifférent. »

Kurt prit la main du garçon. _« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »_

Le cœur de Sebastian bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque Kurt lui prit la main.

_« Donc… Tu m'aimes ? »_

_Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai des sentiments. »_

Sebastian n'en demandait pas plus.


End file.
